depression
by oxo49
Summary: read it if you want
1. beginning

I caught myself looking over the class at her again but this isn't where my story starts it started when I was eight when I met a boy called jack I was friends with him for a lot of my life and I met two other boys Ryan and David they were friends of jacks who I started to like but lets skip to when I was ten. It was the year before my oldest sister went to college my brother had won a competition and we had just gotten from it and my mum had gone out with her friends when my sister and dad were talking and my dad got drunk and was shouting at my mum to come back over the phone and when she came home he hit her and the police were phoned up and everything then she left the house I went out with my friend to clear my head when I went home my mum was back and she was going to come back to the house I was so happy. Until a year later my mum said she didn't love my dad any more and said she loved someone else they went through many nights of shouting until my dad agreed to let her go out a few nights with her boy friend the following day my sister went back to college but my dad then got sent into the hospital I heard my mum say my dad has been took to the hospital cause there was something wrong with him in a vague memory at night I woe up thinking it was a dream i just walked down stairs turned on the TV I went to look for my dad to tell him about my dream but I went in to his room and saw a card with my dads blood type on it then ideas went rushing through my head then I fell to the floor crying. I sat down and stared at the TV thinking and thinking till my mum woe up and told me what happened we visited my dad the next day I couldn't stand seeing my dad with all the machines connected to him the next day I went to school in the middle of science I stormed out crying and then I met the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. later I found out she was in some of my classes we just met and told everything about to each other we were both going through a separation of are parents we were best friends until she went out with some one I new called Cameron he was my best friend but started acting like a prick when he went out with her and she stopped talking to me then I sent a text to her saying he didn't want to go out with her any more she dumped him the next day I was happy because she wasn't going out with him and she dumped him today I still catch myself staring at her but never getting the courage to tell her how I felt and amazingly I am only twelve and I already fell this way I am in a state of depression right now and that's why I wrote this thanks for reading good bye.


	2. sleepover

Sleep over

Sleep over

My friends and I were just having a sleepover at jacks.

The day of the sleep over I had just figured out that Ryan's girl friend was coming through and Amy (the girl I couldn't tell how I feel about her).

I was really hyper that night me and my friend liked taking risks we had like 5 litres of alcohol at jacks house but we had to stash it at the near by river in case his dad found it.

Me and jack ran to the burn with a bag full the alcohol we dug a hole and shoved some of it in for another night and had some still in the bag just as a police car drove past we ran through a field away from them then I threw the bag into a ditch.

I tried to climb over but I dislocated my knee and had to crack it back into place and start running that brought so much pain but I had a survival skill that no one else I know has.

We finally got across the field and met up with Ryan and that again we went to jacks house and on the way there a random came up to us and shouted at us for jumping on his van and threatened to brake are legs while holding a knife we just ran to jacks house and a few minutes later me and jack went for the bag we had dumped and ran back to his house.

Then we started talking me I just paid all my attention to Amy we just talking about how we didn't want the holidays to end and go back to school and then her and Marly (Ryan's girl friend) went to see this guy called lee then are dinner was just ready so we could go with them and in the middle of dinner marly text Ryan saying about how Amy was ignoring her and paying all her attention to lee.

Me and Ryan went to see marly to see how she was because she didn't like lee and that so they talked and we went back to jacks house and in the middle of the night I got text saying Amy was going out with lee.

lee was in 4th year and Amy in 1st I was really pist off and I could sleep at all because I was so pissed off but I finally fell asleep at 6am and we woke up at half six and went jogging for some reason.

Then we went to a pool to mess around it made me forget about how pist off I was and after when I went home I just went to bed and practically past out on it.


	3. school

School...

First day back at school since the Easter holidays I was having a crap morning couldn't find my school stuff and I hadn't slept the night before so hell I was nackerd. I almost fell asleep on the bus if it wasn't for jack keep talking.

Finally got off the bus just like before the holidays but Amy had stopped going out with lee. I was pretty happy we had science first so I knew I was going to see Amy but I got to science and she wasn't there.

I was asking everyone where Amy was but nobody new so I went through the day pretty depressed because I really wanted to speak to her. After school I tried to phone her mobile but it was off so I tried her house and her mum answered then I asked for Amy and there was a long awkward silence until she finally said she's in hospital. my heart almost stopped I asked why and it turned out that she has a stomach spasm that gave her intense pain but it had got serious and she had been token to hospital.

I was visiting her everyday I was free and everyday I went through depressed almost talking to no one until they said she was getting back to school in a week I was ecstatic the week went by so slowly but I thought the wait would be worth it that's what I thought.

The day came and she was back to school I couldn't wait to see her we had science first so I was glad cause I sat next to her but she asked the teacher if she could sit some where else so I just thought o well its just in science but it happened in every class she moved and I never got a chance to talk to her. I tried to phone her after school but she rejected my call so text her like 20 times and no reply. I text what about all the time I spent with you in hospital then I got a reply It kind of made my face brighten up until I read the sentence that meant nothing to me.

My heart shattered and she said to stop calling her it was annoying so I just dropped my phone and went to bed I refused to go to school the next day but got forced to. I talked to no one just minding my own business. I went like this for a few weeks when ever my friends asked If I was coming out I said I was busy until one day I said to my self its just one girl there's loads so I went out the next day and had great fun and got back to my normal self but I found out that Ryan was going out with Amy. I thought no im fine it doesn't matter but when she came through to are village she kept kissing Ryan and it really hit be like someone just punched my in the chest I almost fell over but quickly stood up again.


End file.
